Truth Or Dare And A Whole Lot Of Alcohol
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: What happens when Josh throws a party, at the same time Tom has the teacher's over? Can truth or dare get TOO out of control? Josh/Nate, Finn/Amy other characters come in, R&R please :


**Hey :) Thought I'd do another Josh/Nate fic because a lot of people liked the last one and their fun to write :) I've mixed up some teacher's as well, because I don't like some of the new one's :L So please enjoy and review:**

"Josh! Get the door!" Tom called up the stairs.

Josh ran down and opened the door to see Finn, Amy, Siobhan and Nate standing on the doorstep. "Go straight upstairs. Time to get this party started!" Josh said opening the door wider.

"Great. When's Ronan coming?" Finn asked hitting Josh's fist on the way past.

"Dunno, he's getting dropped off later."

Finn nodded as him and the girls walked up the stairs leaving Nate and Josh.

Nate smiled at Josh. "You sure your dad's okay about this?"

"Yeah, he's cool, some of the teacher's are coming round. Don't worry, their 'gathering' is being held in the living room, apparently he's allowed a social life too." Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Better make it our mission to piss them off then!" Nate laughed.

"Yep!" Josh smiled at Nate again. "It's good to see you."

"You too." The two stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Josh closed the door and turned round, ready to walk upstairs. "Josh." Nate said, making him turn around. Before he had a chance to speak Nate kissed him. Josh turned around fully and put his arms around Nate and kissed him more deeply. The knock at the door interrupted them as they drew apart, breathing heavily.

"Josh! Door!" Tom called from the kitchen.

Josh rolled his eyes and opened the door again. At that moment Finn, Amy and Siobhan appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mr Mead! How nice to see you!" Finn called laughing at Chris's face as him, Francesca, Kim, Grantly and Marcus walked into the house.

"Very droll Sharky. What you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Josh invited me didn't he. We're having a little party." Finn replied grinning and putting an arm around Josh.

Tom walked into the hallway. "Yeah you are, _upstairs._" He said giving them a shove.

"We're going!" Josh said shrugging off his hands.

The five teenagers walked up the stairs and into Josh's room. "So, what do you wanna do?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's three things you need at a party." Josh began, walking over to his CD player. "Music!" He said, pressing play. Mayday Parade blasted out of his speakers. The teens grinned. "Pizza." He said pointing to the plates on the side. "And of course, booze!" Josh grinned as he opened his mini fridge to reveal a load of six packs.

"Nice one Josh!" Finn said ruffling his hair.

Half an hour later there was another knock at the door. The teenagers were slightly drunk but not even half way through Josh's stash of alcohol.

"Ronan!" Josh screamed as he ran down the stairs. He swung open the door and hugged Ronan dramatically. Ronan laughed.

"Party started has it?" He asked laughing.

Tom walked into the hallway to see what all the noise was. "You bet! And here." Josh walked over and put an arm around Tom. "Here, is the man who made it all happen. Mr Tom Clarkson!" Josh started clapping.

"Josh! What are you playing at?" Tom asked him.

"Just thanking you aren't I?"

"And now you're just going back upstairs." Tom said giving him a shove.

"Come on Ronan."

Tom walked back into the living room and looked at the amused faces of the teachers. "Kids." He said rolling his eyes.

Back upstairs, the party was getting into full swing. "Let's play something." Siobhan said, her eyes gleaming.

"Like…" Nate asked.

"Like…I have never?" Amy asked.

"Nah, that get's boring after like the fifth go." Finn said. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Yes! But… only." Josh said, getting up. "If everyone has another beer."

"I think we can accept that." Nate said laughing as Josh handed him another drink.

"Okay, me first…Finn, truth or dare?" Amy asked him excitedly.

"Dare of course."

"I dare you…to go downstairs, and thank Mr Budgen for all the great work he's been teaching us this year." Amy laughed.

Finn stood up grinning. "Easy!"

Finn walked downstairs followed by the giggling group and watched him from the stairs. Finn knocked on the door and walked in.

"What do you want Finn?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I would just like to take this opportunity, to thank the great Grantly Budgen here, for all the excellent, excellent work he's set me this year." Finn walked over to Grantly. "It has been an absolute pleasure, being in your English class this year. Thank you Sir." He said before calmly leaving the room.

The group got back into Josh's room and collapsed with laughter. "Did you see his face!" Nate laughed.

"Nice one Sharky!" Josh laughed hitting his fist with Finn.

"Okay, so my turn now is it?" Finn asked the group who had finally calmed down. He looked at Josh. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Josh said taking another sip of beer.

Finn grinned his trademark smirk. "Kiss Nate." He said as Josh spat our his drink and spluttered. "With tongue." Finn's eyes gleamed.

Josh regained his posture and thought about it. He shrugged. "Your call." He said before plunging his lips onto Nate hungrily. The girls gasped and grinned. Finn and Ronan started wolf-whistling and fist-pumped. The two boys were smirking into the kiss.

"Don't get too into it boys." Finn grinned again and got out his phone. He took a quick picture. The sound caused Josh to look up.

"Hey!"

"That one's for Facebook."

"You dare Sharky!"

"What you gonna do?" Finn was grinning.

Josh smiled and jumped on top of Finn and tried to reach for the phone. They began wrestling on the floor for the phone.

Tom decided this moment to walk in and check that everything was alright. Him and the other teacher's had heard the shouting and came up to see what all the fuss was about. "Hey, hey, hey!" Tom shouted as he picked the boys off each other. "What's going on!"

The boys were very drunk and just burst out laughing, barely managing to stand. "Why were you fighting?" Tom demanded.

Josh looked at Finn and gave him a threatening glance in between his laughing. Finn carried on grinning. He looked at Tom. "I took a picture of him snogging his boyfriend and he attacked me!" Finn told Tom.

Amy, Siobhan and Ronan tried hard not to laugh. Nate was looking quite embarrassed. Josh picked up an unopened beer can and shook it up.

"Josh don't-" Tom was cut off as Josh opened the can – directing it at Finn. Finn was in hysterics and the liquid covered him. Tom stepped back as a liquid fight took place, along with throwing cushions, empty cans and anything else around to throw at each other. The girls and Ronan joined in the fight whilst Nate took shelter under Josh's computer desk, laughing at the fight happening. The teacher's outside the room were looking in at the mayhem and were thanking God that they were not Tom.

"STOP!" Tom shouted loudly as the room turned silent. "You boys wanna play with liquid?" Tom grabbed Finn and Josh by the collar and took them to the bathroom. He shoved them into the shower and turned the cold water on full blast. The boys stood shouting their protests from inside the shower.

After two minutes of being drenched, Tom let them out of the shower. "Dad! What the Hell?" Josh shouted.

"You and your friends are tidying that all up tomorrow when your sober, if I hear one more peep from any of you tonight there will be trouble, you understand?" Tom told him sternly.

Josh nodded and walked back to his room with a drenched Finn.

Tom turned to all the teachers looking at him in shock. He shrugged. "Get's the job done." The teachers carried on looking at him like he was crazy. "You try having five drunk teenagers in your house!" The teacher's shrugged and they all went back downstairs followed by Tom.

"I think we should sober up now guys." Josh said as him and Finn came back into the room.

"What shall we do instead?" Nate asked.

"Rave." Finn said simply and he turned the music up louder.

Finn, Ronan, Amy and Siobhan started dancing together whilst Nate and Josh sat on Josh's bed. "You get in trouble?"

"Nah, not really. I will do tomorrow though." Josh said.

Nate put a hand on Josh's back and patted him. They looked at each other and just started laughing. "That fight was awesome though." Nate said.

"I know!" They were silent for a few minutes. "Wanna pick up from where we left off?" Josh asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Nate replied pressing their lips together.

The kiss was getting more frantic and Nate started to lay down, bringing Josh with him. "How much have you had to drink?" Josh asked breathlessly.

"A lot, but don't even think about it, not with that lot here." Nate grinned.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Worth a try." He muttered before kissing Nate again.

"Hey, hey! Guys, look at them two getting it on!" Finn whispered to the group over the music.

"Oh leave em' Finn!" Siobhan told him hitting his arm.

Finn ignored her. "Get some!" He shouted to the boys throwing a cushion at them.

Josh looked up. "Shut it Sharky, just cause I'm getting some and you're not!" He said before putting his tongue back in Nate's mouth.

"Not getting any am I?" He walked over to Amy and pushed her against Josh's drawers and started kissing her.

Siobhan looked at Ronan. "Well if everyone's doing it." She said before rushing to kiss him.

Chris was walking back from the toilet as he looked into Josh's room. The first thing he saw was Finn and Amy making out against some drawers. He stepped closer and looked into the room. He shot back out, closing the door on the way. _'So that's what teenagers get up to these days.' _He thought as he went downstairs.

"Any trouble up there Chris?" Tom asked him.

Chris looked at Francesca, then to Grantly, then to Tom. "Not…exactly…"

"What are they doing?" Tom asked him suspiciously.

"Look, Tom they've all had a lot to drink remember…"

"Chris…"

"They're all making out…"

"All of them!" Francesca asked, shocked.

"No! Well yes but not all together, if you get what I mean." Chris told her.

"Oh?" Marcus asked.

"Well, Finn and Amy…Ronan and Siobhan and well…Josh and…Nate…" Chris told the room awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Tom thought about this for a moment. The room expected him to kick off and drag Nate off his son. "Let's just…leave them too it." Tom decided.

"Tom-"

"No. It's fine, I have to deal with the fact that Josh is gay and he isn't going to change. Why shouldn't he be able to... well you know…in his own room with his mates?" Tom explained.

Francesca smiled. "You're a good man Tom."

"Now, about that bottle of wine you're holding…" Grantly began.

**There we go, mainly just random crack :L Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too boring :) please review and can some people ask me questions on Formspring? The details are on my profile:) thanks:)**


End file.
